


Lessons in Solstice

by uhyeahwtf (orphan_account)



Series: Lessons in Zelda/Gorgug [3]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: (technically) - Freeform, Bisexual Gorgug Thistlespring, Established Relationship, F/M, Gorgug Thistlespring has two hands, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, credit to pechee (sajere1) for concept, it’s sex, polyamorous couple, sorry Zac Oyama n Brennan Lee Mulligan, the subtle erotica of helping your bf through something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uhyeahwtf
Summary: In the first holy tomes to mention Luthic, there is a description of Solstice, her birthday week. It was said that she sent away all her children for seven whole days and nights so that she could pleasure and be pleasured by whosoever she chose. Every orc, upon their twenty-first winter, and every winter after that, would feel the wild lust of Luthic during her birthday week.It’s Gorgug’s first Solstice.
Relationships: Ragh Barkrock/Gorgug Thistlespring, Ragh Barkrock/Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring, Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Series: Lessons in Zelda/Gorgug [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Lessons in Solstice

In the dead of night one winter, Gorgug shot awake, drenched in sweat. His heartbeat crescendoed in his ears. The first explanation he could muster was that he must have gotten sick. With equal amounts of panic and caution, knowing he should get into the bathroom in case he needed to hurl, Gorgug stumbled out of bed, past his sleeping partners.  
He flicked on the bathroom light, closing the door behind him, and sunk to his knees before the toilet, ripping off the huge sweater he was wearing. Gorgug was aware of the chilly floor below him, but somehow he was so hot. Senselessly he threw off his sweatpants, too, while his mind spiraled for an answer. Fever? Flu? Food poisoning? Shit, he didn’t know. Gorgug groaned to himself and waited there on the ground, to be safe.  
...Wait a second. He didn’t feel acid rising in his throat. He didn’t even feel queasy, he was just hot.  
Gorgug peered down at his boxers, the only thing he hadn’t torn off to cool his body down. He discovered a significant bulge there, and felt a thousand more questions bubble up in his head. It wasn’t rare to wake up half-hard in the morning, but fully erect? At midnight? Had he had a wet dream? He probably would’ve remembered, if so.  
Gorgug didn’t have much more time to ponder the situation, a knock on the bathroom door startled him out of his thoughts. “You okay in there?” It was Ragh at the door, voice deep and tired from sleep. Should he ask Ragh about this? No, gods no, that’d be too embarrassing to handle. “Ye-eah,” Gorgug replied, not expecting his voice to crack. It did nothing to help his claim. “I’m good.”  
He curled in on himself, burying his face in his hands, feeling like he was going to burn alive at this rate. Think, Gorgug, think. His parents told him almost too much about sex as a teen, he had to remember something about this...A second round of knocking came onto the door. “Yeah,” Gorgug called out, muffled. “It’s Zelda, can I come in?” Oh no. Lie to Zelda and tell her that no, he’s gonna puke but be fine, she doesn’t have to come in, or admit, and face endless teasing about his newly infamous 12 am boner?  
The door cracked open before he had a chance to reply. Zelda came in, with a damp rag in her hand and concern written all over her. Gorgug couldn’t help but notice the gentle curve of her body, the affection in her eyes — gods, Gorgug hadn’t ever felt so horny in his life. What was wrong with him? “Brought a rag in case you, you know,” she said, unfocused. “He’s gonna get you some water. Are you sick? Uhh, Gorgug?” Zelda then clocked the fact that he was almost naked, clothes pulled over his crotch to hide it.  
He peeked out from behind his fingers, barely meeting her gaze. Zelda could put two and two together, and just as Ragh appeared in the doorway with a cup, she asked, “Are you awake...masturbating?” Gorgug crumpled back in on himself in silence, prompting Ragh to snort a little bit. He pushed into a suddenly very crowded bathroom and offered Gorgug the glass he was holding, sitting on the side of the bathtub. There were a solid couple of minutes where no one said a thing, until Ragh put two and two together with some different context.  
“Oh,” he whispered, glancing at Zelda. “I get it. Solstice is starting.” His answer was confident, but did absolutely nothing for either of them. Ragh cleared his throat and squeezed Gorgug’s shoulder. “Right, uh, Solstice,” Gorgug said as if he understood what his boyfriend said. Then he closed his eyes and dug for a second, vaguely remembering his parents mentioning it once or twice. “Solstice,” Gorgug mumbled again, reaching to connect some dots that he couldn’t see. “Ragh,” Zelda said, confused. “What’s Solstice?”  
Ragh gave them a sheepish smile. “Right, sorry. Solstice is an Orcish holiday, or uh, technically a holy week? Gorgug, you know about Luthic, yeah?” Oh, no. Gorgug wracked his brain for religious knowledge, remembering nothing but her name. Instead, Zelda piped up, “Oh, goddess of birth, and stuff? I think I’m family friends with one of her warlocks, or something.” Ragh nodded, smiled, and proceeded to give his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s girlfriend a little history on Luthic. 

Luthic was the Orcish goddess of fertility. She mothered many minor Orcish gods, and most mosaics depicting her show her smiling, proud of her large tusks, carrying her children while walking over burning coals, a symbol of the strength of motherhood.  
In the first holy tomes to mention Luthic, there is a description of Solstice, her birthday week. It was said that she sent away her children for seven whole days and nights so that she could pleasure and be pleasured by whosoever she chose. Every orc, upon their twenty-first winter, and every winter after that, would feel the wild lust of Luthic during her birthday week. It happened to anyone with at least an eighth of Orcish blood. 

It was nice to know the source of all his symptoms, but Gorgug was swiftly reminded of the ache in his gut and the sweat on his back and shit, how hot his body was. The only place he wasn’t burning was where Ragh had briefly touched him. “It’s your first, so it’s gonna be real bad,” he told Gorgug in a gentle voice. “We’re both gonna be horny as fuck when it really pops off, so you gotta promise me a couple things, alright?” Weakly, Gorgug nodded, processing everything he said word-by-word. Zelda took his hand. Ragh continued, “You’re gonna sweat like a mofo, so first priority is lots of water. You’re gonna need a lot of energy, so, y’know, food. And it’s gonna be hard to sleep, ‘cause your heart is going a million miles an hour, but we’re gonna have to. Got it?” In response, Gorgug nodded again and lifted the glass he’d received to his lips.  
Zelda asked more questions, and Ragh gave more answers, but unfortunately, the whole time they spoke, Gorgug was writhing in his need for touch, for them, for anything. And an invisible fire seemed to engulf him. He downed the whole cup, but it didn’t do anything to cool him. “Um.” Gorgug coughed, drawing attention to himself. His partners gave each other a quick glance and silently raised their fists for rock, paper, scissors, which he thought was both so hilarious but so torturous, because how dare they use their hands for anything besides touching him right now—  
Zelda threw out rock and Ragh threw out paper. “Two out of three,” she demanded, before putting out paper at the same time he did. It was settled when she chose scissors and he chose rock. Sighing, Zelda leaned over to kiss Gorgug’s cheek and head back to the bedroom, and told them, “You win this time. Good night. Or, uh, good morning? Y’know.” She was kind enough to shut the door behind her.  
Ragh grabbed Gorgug by the hips and pulled him over. In Orcish, he whispered, “Happy Solstice,” and kissed him hard. Tusks met tusks briefly before Gorgug tilted his head and then tongue met tongue. Strong hands travelled up and around his body, and a sharp gasp came from Gorgug when his nipples were just hardly brushed by Ragh’s thumbs. This was going to be a week of either insufferable heaven or delicious hell. Probably both.  
Gorgug usually held in his little noises of approval and pleasure for awhile, but simply couldn’t find it in him when Ragh’s hand slid perfectly under his boxers then over his cock. His mouth hung wide open, and every single whine and moan escaped, flowing directly downwards in Ragh. Gorgug palmed at Ragh blindly, prodding under his joggers, but he only groaned and planted a kiss to the side of his boyfriend’s mouth. “No, baby, I’ve got you. Don’t worry ‘bout me right now,” Ragh insisted with a little grunt. This year would be his third Solstice, so his was coming on a little easier.  
In one swift motion, Gorgug was knocked onto the flat of his back, hardly fitting on the bathroom floor. He hooked one lanky leg over the tub to help spread his legs farther so that Ragh could occupy the space between. It was a matter of willpower to not grab anything he could use as lube to push into Gorgug with and then fuck him senseless. He knew it would be worth the wait, though, if he he waited to fuck him until he knew it’d be safe. Ragh settled for leaning down, craning his neck, and licking a hot stripe over Gorgug’s length. A full-body quiver washed over Gorgug, and he started to steel himself to be able to handle doing again. He looked down to see that Ragh was fitting his mouth around his erection, careful to not scrape a tusk across it. “Please,” Gorgug found himself begging after a moment or two. Ragh glanced up, a bit confused, meeting his eyes. “So close already, just, ohgodsRagh,” he keened when Ragh’s tongue swirled a lap around the head of his cock, the pressure increasing as he hollowed out his cheeks. It took no time at all for Gorgug to cum, repeating his boyfriend’s name over and over again. Ragh came into his own hand briefly after swallowing. When Gorgug noticed his boyfriend had gotten himself off, he whined, “Wanted to return the favor.” Ragh laughed a little too hard at that and started to get up, helping Gorgug stand. “Trust me, babe, there’s all the time in the world.”  
They found Zelda awake upon returning to the bedroom together. She shot Gorgug a wink in the limited light coming in through the window from the streetlights. “You sounded beautiful,” she whispered to him when he crawled under the sheets, Ragh right behind him. “Right? Hooh, it’s gonna get so much crazier though, trust me.” Ragh promised, wrapping his strong arms around Gorgug, who shuddered, considering the days ahead of him, having never been more thankful to have the boyfriend and girlfriend he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Part two incoming sometime. As always, comments and kudos make my day!!


End file.
